


Secret Desires

by rebgurl15



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebgurl15/pseuds/rebgurl15
Summary: What if the Vitas Veritas made an appearance earlier in the series? Maybe before Jace and Clary knew they weren’t siblings?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Simon Lewis
Kudos: 9





	Secret Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around 2x08.

The air in the Seelie Queen’s court was heavy. It was warm and sweet and stagnant, wrapping itself around visitors like a perfumed blanket in August. Laughter hung in the air, echoing from nowhere and everywhere. Focusing on anything for long was difficult, especially for newcomers. 

It was Clary’s first time at Seelie Court. She and Izzy had been sent to solidify the Clave’s alliance with the Seelies in the wake of Valentine’s escalating violence. When Jace had heard, he had insisted on accompanying them, ever the over-protective older brother. Simon had shown up at the Institute as the group was departing and had decided to tag along. 

So now Clary sat at the Seelie Queen’s table with her brother, her lover, and her best friend. Isabelle was, naturally, doing most of the talking, given her unique understanding of Seelie customs. Clary, Jace, and Simon were just attempting to be as inoffensive as possible, while avoiding any and all foods offered to them. This was easier said than done. The smells coming from the dishes were heavenly, causing Clary’s mouth to water and her stomach to growl. 

She glanced around the table to see how her dinner companions were reacting to the feast before them. Simon, of course, was nonplussed — food, even Seelie food, was no longer appealing to the new vampire. Isabelle had placed some food on her plate and was toying with it as she spoke, giving the mistaken impression of consumption. Jace sat stoically, staring straight ahead. Interestingly, he refused to look at either the food or Clary, his strong jaw jutting out as if in protest. 

It had been a long time since she had really looked at her brother, Clary realized. In fact, she hadn’t really looked at him since she’d found out that he was her brother. She’d forgotten how handsome he was, how his eyes always seemed to smolder with intensity. She had forgotten how his clothes barely seemed to contain him, how his shoulders, arms, and neck strained at the seems of his black T-shirts. She had forgotten how just looking at him brought warmth and need to her abdomen. She had forgotten how much she wanted to touch him. 

“No!” Clary stood up suddenly, shaking her head violently to rid herself of the vile, unnatural thoughts about her brother. As she stood up, she knocked into the table, sending food and drink flying. Everyone jumped back to avoid the mess. Izzy found herself colliding with the Seelie Queen while Jace and Simon found themselves jumping off the dais and into the lush garden below. 

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.” Clary stammered, quickly bowing to the queen. The beautiful feast was ruined, with their drinks saturating the cakes, rice, and meats that had been so expertly prepared and presented. 

The Seelie Queen hardly seemed to notice, however. A small, secretive smile graced her young face. 

“It seems you’ve found my favorite plant. What fun! Let the games begin.”

Clary turned to see Jace and Simon still standing in the garden next to the dais. They were attempting to move their legs, but something was holding them in place. 

“What is this? What’s happening?” Simon’s voice squeaked with panic. Clary could now see that vines were creeping up his legs. 

“Vitas Veritas.” Jace grunted as the vines crept up around his abdomen. 

“It seems that there are some secret desires to be revealed here.” The Seelie Queen didn’t even try to keep the laughter from her voice. 

“Whose desires?” Izzy asked calmly. 

“That is for you two to figure out. Only a kiss of true desire can free them.” 

Izzy looked at Clary, eyebrows raised. “Well I don’t desire either of them.” 

“Oh for god’s sake—“ Clary took two big steps forward and kissed Simon. “There.” She waited for the vines to fall away. But they didn’t. They just crept higher up both men’s bodies. The vines were almost at their necks. 

“It must be a kiss of true desire if you want to want to win the game.” The Seelie Queen reminded Clary with a wink. 

Clary looked at Izzy. “What do I do?” She asked helplessly. 

Izzy again raised her eyebrows. “I think you know.”

Clary tentatively moved towards Jace. “This means nothing.” She whispered, even as her lips were inches from his. 

He responded by moving his head to close the remaining distance between their lips. It was a chaste kiss — closed lips, bodies apart. It would have been almost familial if it wasn’t for the heat that was spreading throughout Clary’s body. If it wasn’t for Jace’s tongue gently parting Clary’s lips to deepen the kiss. If it wasn’t for the way they pressed their bodies together after the Vitas Veritas had fallen away. 

By the time they came up for air, Jace and Clary were bright red, breathless, with tousled hair, and bitten lips. They couldn’t look at each other, or anyone else, firmly fixing their eyes on their shoes. Simon stood shocked, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Izzy kept her face impassive though her eyes twinkled. 

Meanwhile, the Seelie Queen grinned broadly and clapped her hands. “Shadowhunters always have the most delicious secret desires!”


End file.
